


The Next Journey

by Frodo the Poet (Aria_Breuer)



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Free Verse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 17:17:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14698776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Breuer/pseuds/Frodo%20the%20Poet
Summary: Frodo's sailing to the Undying Lands, but not without getting an idea he's had about his next adventure.This is a free-verse poem, told from Frodo's POV.





	The Next Journey

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimers:** I do not own _The Lord of the Rings_. J.R.R. Tolkien does.
> 
> *.*.*
> 
> Here is another Frodo Baggins poem. :) This poem is a free-verse poem.

**The Next Journey**

My next journey cannot be far.  
It is torn asunder, never to be  
re-opened again.

My next journey has heart and stealth,  
the kind of which I have never seen  
before.

Is my next journey in the Shire?  
Where hobbits live and breathe,  
and plant the most beautiful trees?

Or perhaps other worlds know  
it by name, of which  
I cannot say.

My heart longs for adventure.  
The longing is too great  
for any hobbit to stand alone.

Now my journey takes another path  
One the one ring already claimed.  
I cannot go back home.

For now, my time has come  
and the ships sail off to the Undying Lands  
to worlds unknown.

I must leave my friends and family now,  
and leave with a light-hearted goodbye.  
It is time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
